


[Podfic] Dreams Of Gold

by Chantress



Series: Dark Prince/Magnificat of the Damned Podfics [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Consent Play, Dancing as Foreplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Legolas and Vanimórë, son of Sauron, meet before Legolas leaves for the Council of Elrond. A crossover between Esteliel's Cuil Eden universe and Spiced Wine's Dark Prince universe."Dance with me," said the warrior, "The dance of the blades, sweet prince."





	[Podfic] Dreams Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts), [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreams Of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> Recorded for Spiced Wine for Fandom Trumps Hate 2019.

**Title:** Dreams Of Gold  
**Author:** Spiced Wine  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Lord of the Rings  
**Pairings:** Legolas/Vanimórë, background Glorfindel/Legolas  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 01:17:19, mp3  
**Warnings:** D/s elements, consent play (see end notes)

 **Download links:** [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gnsdbli4fkjf2hl/Dreams_Of_Gold%252C_Part_1.mp3/file) and [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jojdamc10sc4239/Dreams_Of_Gold%252C_Part_2.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up deciding "Consent Play" was the closest description of the content of the story, given who the characters are, but the distinction might come down a little too far on the side of noncon for some people's comfort. If you'd like to get a more detailed rundown before you listen, hit me up; my email address is listed on my AO3 profile, and I'd be glad to answer any questions you might have. Stay safe, y'all! <3


End file.
